


Sunsets and Sadness

by wispofgloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: “I guess I wrongly assumed then.” He manages before getting up off of Baby’s hood and beginning to walk away.“Wrongly assumed what?” Cas turns back toward the hunter, looking deeply into his eyes.“What you meant when you said you needed me.”





	Sunsets and Sadness

“So, Cas. Just you and me for a couple days.” Dean smiles across the table at his friend. Sam had gone to help out another hunter halfway across the country, leaving the bunker to Dean and Castiel.

Cas smiles back, taking the last bite of the burger Dean had picked up for him. “So, what did you want to do?” Dean questions, intently awaiting a response.

After a moment, Cas looks up, dusting his hands together to get rid of the last of the crumbs. “How about we watch the sun set?” A burst of laughter fills the quietness of the big room, causing Cas to jump.

Upon no response, Dean stops, looking back at the angel. “Wait. You’re... you’re serious?”

Castiel nods. “I was hoping we could even stay and stargaze after the sun goes away.”

Dean sighs. Something as simple and stupid as watching the sun set would be one of the most beautiful and amazing things Cas had ever seen. “Alright, what time is it?” Dean glances at the clock, noting that it’s almost 6pm, and that the sunset would be soon if not happening already.

“We should go.” Dean heads to the kitchen, grabbing a couple beers, then heading out of the bunker with his friend. He drives them to a nearby park thats on top of a hill, giving them a great view of the setting sun. They take their front row seats on the hood of Baby. The evening is somewhat cool, but perfect overall.

“What would you do if you could just... give up hunting? If you could just run away and never have to return?” Cas asks before taking a sip of the beer Dean had got for him. Dean shrugs. “I don’t really think about things like that anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because there is no ‘giving up’ hunting. Once you’re in you’re in.” Cas sighs. “Well, then... what do you want out of life, Dean?”

It takes him a long time to answer, but eventually, he does. “I don’t want to drag anyone else into all of this crap, but at the same time...” He pauses a moment, then sakes his head. “No. I’m not talking about this.” “ _Dean_ , please.”

Dean looks around, then down at the bottle in his hands. “I just want to have someone, you know? Someone who’s not my brother, or my friend.” He looks over into Cas’ eyes.

The angel smiles as he feels a warmness rise into his chest. “And you deserve that, Dean. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve that.”

They go on to talk about memories and funny stories until the sun goes away, and with it the warmth it provides.

Cas gets up from his comfortable seat next to Dean, and grabs the blanket they brought from the back seat. He decides that now is the perfect time to surprise Dean with the thing that he had seen a few different boys do in the movies he and Sam would watch together.

He opens the glove box, taking out the little black box he had left there a while ago when he first got the idea after Sam had showed him That 70’s Show. Eric had gotten one for Donna, and though she didn’t like it, he was fairly certain that Dean would. He smiles to himself, pocketing the box and heading back to sit next to Dean.

“What took so long?” Dean smiles at Cas, who, upon coming back, looks very... nervous?

“Just uh... almost dropped the blanket.” He smiles back at Dean, looking deeply into his green eyes.

“Dean, may I... ask you something?” Dean raises an eyebrow, then notices the fallen angel taking a box from his pocket.

A hardly audible “ _Hm?_ ” was all he could manage, his throat becoming extremely dry, and his body tensing. Was Castiel about to _propose_  to him?

“I thought about what you were saying earlier, about wanting someone-”

“Cas...”

“and I-”

“ _Cas_.”

He opens the box to reveal a thin, silver band. “This is a promise ring.” Cas looks over to Dean, who is completely speechless.  _How will he tell him?_

“I want to promise to always be with you. To protect you and watch over you. To be not your brother, and not your friend, if... you’d like?” Hope gleams in Castiel’s eyes.

“Cas, thats... really nice but-” “But?” The warm feeling he had in his chest from before has completely gone, replaced only by a dull ache.

“But... no.”

The angel feels tears well in his eyes, the ache in his chest becoming great as he looks away from Dean.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I just... don’t feel that way about you.”

Cas bites his lip harshly, casting his gaze downward towards the clasped hands that lay in his lap, wrapped around the small box.

“I guess I wrongly assumed then.” He manages before getting up off of Baby’s hood and beginning to walk away.

“Wrongly assumed what?” Cas turns back toward the hunter, looking deeply into his eyes.

“What you meant when you said you needed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah I was bored in class and wrote this! I have a few other works so if you liked this one but maybe want something happier, you could read one of those!


End file.
